


Ginger Ale

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Bottom Jensen, Cock Cages, Dom Misha, Dom/sub, Español | Spanish, Figging, Fruit, Hotels, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Sub Jensen, Top Misha Collins, conffesions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Jensen y Misha se relajan en un hotel después de vivir el fin de semana de la ComicCon 2017.





	Ginger Ale

 

 

 

 

 

 **Título:** Ginger Ale

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** Spn. Rpf

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Rating:** NC —17

**Sin betear**

Petición hecha por la celebración del miembro número 500 en [el grupo de FB El mes de Misha Collins.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/880564138733357/permalink/1229233557199745/) En este mismo link está la lista de donde se han sacado los kinks.

 **Petición de:** Jose Phine

 **Kinks:** Jensen/Misha. 30—Bañándose en un jacuzzi privado, 1—mordidas, pellizcar,etc . 20. jensen un poco alcoholizado, de hecho después de la Jibcom (ComicCon). 70. bondage en Jensen. 77. confesiones de amor. y lo que la autora decida.

 **Warnings:** BDSM, Bites, alcohol, not really drunk, bondage, love conffesions, figging, cock lock, healthy drinks, fruits, Misha Collins es un warning en sí mismo. Dom!Misha, sub!Jensen, Bottom!Jensen, Hoteles bonitos, pink is my new obsession.

 **Resumen:** Jensen y Misha se relajan en un hotel después de vivir el fin de semana de la ComicCon 2017.

 **Copyright:** Aunque el art es mío, la foto (manip) de Jensen y Misha no me pertenece.

 **Nota de la autora:** I regret NOTHING! ;)

 

 

GINGER ALE

 

 

 

Jensen entró primero en la habitación del hotel que habían alquilado bastante alejado de todo ese jaleo de la Comic Con. Se lo habían pasado genial. Cada año era incluso mejor, y ellos, conforme pasaba el tiempo, estaban más sueltos. Si no tenían cuidado, iba a llegar a un punto en el que no podrían ocultar que había algo entre ellos. Durante muchísimo tiempo habían estado disimulando, jugando al gato y al ratón, tirando balones fueras y haciéndose los despistados de que, entre ellos, había algo más que una verdadera amistad.

En cuanto vio el salón, Jensen no pudo evitar levantar las cejas y pararse en seco para ver la decoración.

—¿Rosa? ¿En serio?

Misha, que había entrado en la habitación tras él, sonrió al ver la decoración.

—A mí me gusta.

Jensen siguió bufando mientras caminaba hacia la cama para dejar su maleta al lado del armario.

—No podría ser más gay ni queriendo.

—Supongo que al haber dado nuestros nombres falsos han dado por sentado que realmente somos mujeres.

Jensen se volvió para mirarle fijamente.

—¿Has vuelto a usar Jennifer y Masha?

La sonrisa de Misha fue suficiente para demostrarle a Jensen que lo había vuelto a hacer.

—Con razón nos han dado esta habitación tan cursi —dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para observarlo todo.

—La habitación es preciosa —Misha también lo observó todo, deteniéndose sobre todo en el increíble jakuzzi que había al fondo de la habitación, en una esquina muy romántica de la habitación —. Y en teoría tú no tienes ningún problema con el mundo gay, ¿no?

Jensen no respondió. Claro que no lo tenía, pero le gustaba quejarse por todo. Se quitó la chaqueta y se deshizo de los zapatos para tumbarse luego en la cama. Era media tarde, había dormido muy poco y Misha y él se habían desviado de su vuelta a Vancouver donde tenían que estar al día siguiente para seguir con la grabación de la temporada trece.

—Al menos la cama es cómoda —admitió, y no le dio tiempo de decir nada más porque se quedó automáticamente dormido.

Misha aprovechó para maquinar su plan. Dejó una nota a Jensen sobre el escritorio en el caso de que se despertara antes de que él volviera e hizo un repaso mental de lo que tenía que comprar. Mientras atravesaba el salón de la habitación para ir hacia la puerta, apreció todos los detalles de esa maravillosa instancia.

 

 

 

Jensen no supo cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero se sentía en la gloria. Parecía que ya era de noche y la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Alargó el brazo y accionó los interruptores que estaban en la pared al lado de la mesita de noche. Todas las luces de la habitación se encendieron.

Rascándose las cejas y los ojos Jensen se incorporó, sintiendo el cuerpo relajado y a gusto. Había descansado bien y se sentía aún mejor.

—¿Misha? —lo llamó intentando averiguar dónde estaba. Al no obtener respuesta volvió a repetir su nombre —. ¿Mish?

Nada.

Se levantó de la cama y deambuló por la habitación sin un rumbo fijo. Al pasar por delante del escritorio vio un folio sobre la superficie con la inconfundible letra de Misha.

—He salido a comprar algo para la cena. Volveré en un rato. Dúchate y prepárate. Es una orden.

Conforme Jensen había ido leyendo en voz alta, todo su cuerpo había ido reaccionando hasta llegar al final de la frase, ahí fue donde todos los poros de su piel se elevaron sabiendo que, cuando Misha daba una orden, había que cumplirla.

No perdió el tiempo y se metió en la ducha. Se aseó bien, como si fuera a pasar una inspección militar, y se puso ropa cómoda, aunque sabía que en algún momento dado acabaría sin ella.

 

 

 

Misha llegó cuando Jensen salía de la ducha, ya vestido y preparado. Aún tenía el pelo humedecido y la camiseta algo adherida al cuerpo de no haberse secado bien.

—Has leído mi nota —no fue una pregunta. Misha entró y dejó varias bolsas que traía consigo encima de la mesa.

—Dijiste que habías ido a comprar algo para la cena. ¿Este sitio no tiene servicio de habitaciones?

Misha, que estaba de espaldas a él mirando el contenido de sus bolsas, sonrió.

—Lo que quiero yo, no.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jensen. No le dio tiempo a preguntarle cuando Misha comenzó a sacar lo que había comprado de una de las bolsas. Jensen se puso a su lado y lo miró.

—Manzanas, una piña, raíz de jengibre, cúrcuma, limón, licor... ¿Vas a hacer ginger ale casero?

—Puede —Misha sacó del bolsillo trasero una navaja que llevaba colgada del llavero y se dispuso a cortar fruta —. Sirve un para de chupitos antes. Para entrar en calor.

Jensen obedeció. En la bolsa también había un pack de vasos de plástico. Estaba convencido de que tenía que haber vasos y todo lo que necesitaran en el hotel, pero si Misha quería auto abastecerse a sí mismo...

Sacó un par de vasos y sirvió el licor. No era ninguna maravilla, pero al menos estaba fresco. Se apoyó a su lado, en el borde de la mesa y lo miró cortar manzanas. Le gustaba observar las manos de Misha. Sus dedos eran largos, elegantes, y se movían con una gracia innata. En un par de ocasiones Misha le acercó dos trozos de manzana a los labios, que él aceptó, dejándose alimentar porque lo encontraba muy sexy.

El roce de las yemas de los dedos de Misha sobre su piel había sido muy breve, de apenas unos segundos, pero fueron más que suficiente para encenderle. Estaba esperando recibir órdenes, las necesitaba. Mientras tanto había ido sirviendo chupito tras chupito hasta notar que se encontraba algo más alegre de lo normal.

 

Habían estado hablando y bebiendo un buen rato. Lo habían pasado genial en la Comic Con. Ese año habían podido hacer muchas cosas los tres juntos, cosa que normalmente no era así porque en años anteriores sólo se habían visto para el panel final y poco más. Este año habían hecho muchas cosas juntos; entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, juegos con los fans... y lo habían pasado fenomenal. Qué pena que no pudieran decir abiertamente que sí, que tenían algo, que no era invención de las fans y que tras esa extraña relación de amistad que tenían había algo más.

 

Un rato más tarde Misha le tendió un vaso y Jensen lo miró divertido. Tenías las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y los ojos algo más brillantes de lo normal.

—Muy rico —comentó tras probarlo, notando el sabor picante del jengibre —. Podíamos habernos bebido siete como estos en el tiempo que has tardado en preparar uno, pero oye, está muy bueno.

Misha esperó paciente a saborear su bebida para responderle. Lo hizo con calma, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa mientras se lamía los labios.

—Jensen —lo llamó con calma. Metió la mano en otra de las bolsas que no habían abierto y sacó una cajita negra —. Quítate todo lo que llevas puesto y ponte esto. Obedece.

La sonrisilla picarona que había adornado la cara de Jensen todo ese rato cambió de inmediato. Agarró la caja y, sin abrirla, caminó hacia baño. Su intención era hacerlo en privado, pero la voz de Misha lo detuvo.

—No —su tono de voz fue rotundo, obligándole a que se detuviera en seco —. Cámbiate aquí. Quítate primero lo que llevas puesto y luego abres mi regalo.

Jensen dejó la cajita de nuevo sobre la mesa. Tenía los ojos verdes puestos sobre él, esperando cualquier reacción que debiera apreciar y que podía servirle para darle una pista de lo que podía ser el regalo, pero no la hubo.

 

Se quitó la camiseta de un solo movimiento, luego las chanclas, los vaqueros y finalmente los calzoncillos. Todo lo dejó a un lado en el suelo, quedándose desnudo ante de él, complacido porque sabía muy bien lo que disfrutaba Misha observarle en toda su gloria.

—Ahora coge el regalo y póntelo.

Jensen obedeció en el acto y agarró la pequeña cajita negra. Estaba casi convencido de que lo que había dentro sería algo de lencería femenina. No sería la primera vez que lo usaban, y a él le gustaba mucho. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le satisfacía mucho complacer a Misha.

En esta ocasión se equivocaba; no era ropa interior femenina lo que se ocultaba dentro de la cajita, sino un collar ancho de cuero rosa con una argolla de metal. Jensen levantó la mirada y buscó esos ojos azules a los que estaba tan acostumbrado.

—Pónmelo, por favor —su tono ya no era el de siempre, fuerte y seguro; ahora su timbre de voz era suave, bajo, como si pidiera permiso a su amo para hablar. En algunas ocasiones así había sido.

Encantado por la petición, Misha tomó el collar de cuero y caminó hasta colocarse tras él para ponérselo. Con la destreza que le caracterizaba con los dedos, Misha cerró el enganche, dejando el aro de metal hacia atrás, como si hubiera sido un descuido y no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero no, ya llegaría a eso más tarde.

—¿Quieres otro chupito? —Misha caminó hacia la mesa y sirvió dos sin esperar respuesta. Se volvió con la bebida y se la tendió a Jensen, que la agarró y dio buena cuenta de ella.

Cuando Jensen se lo bebió, Misha fue directo a sus labios, a beber literalmente de ellos. Los separó y profundizó con su lengua buscando la de Jensen para entrelazarse con él.

Jensen le correspondió sin negarse. Estaba a sus órdenes, era suyo, y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, y el juego no había hecho más que comenzar.

El beso fue carnal, muy sucio, y devastador. Jensen estaba completamente desnudo, sintiendo cómo su erección aumentaba con cada beso que daba, mientras tanto Misha seguía vestido, aparentemente en un estado de calma y tranquilidad, como si todo aquello no fuera con él aunque sus besos dijeran lo contrario.

—Inclínate, apoya los codos sobre la mesa y separa bien las piernas —el susurro de Misha sobre los labios de Jensen fue como otra caricia prohibida.

Deseoso de acatar sus órdenes, Jensen caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban de la mesa y cumplió con lo que le había pedido. Separó las piernas con lentitud. Podía ser el subalterno que recibiera sus órdenes, pero eso no quería decir que se lo pusiera todo tan fácil a no ser que Misha se lo ordenara.

Despacio, y contoneando un poco el trasero, Jensen separó los muslos abriendo las piernas, bamboleando con sutileza las caderas y levantó con sutileza el trasero, poniéndose prácticamente sobre una bandeja de plata.

Misha gruñó por lo bajo. Una parte importante del juego era hacerse de rogar ante Jensen, enseñarle quién mandaba, demostrarle que era él el que tenía el poder. Se acercó por su espalda y se arrodilló, quedando a la altura que ya sabía que quedaría, le agarró las dos nalgas y se las separó.

Para él, esa visión era como el cielo hecho carne. Era consciente y sabía muy bien que solo él tenía el poder de besar, jugar y acariciar a Jensen en una zona tan íntima. Le constaba que nadie más tenía ese privilegio, que él había sido el primero, y sería el último. El regalo que Jensen le había hecho, que le hacía siempre que podían, no tenía precio para él.

 

 

 

Misha es tomó su tiempo antes de seguir con el avance. Respiró con profundidad sobre su piel, sabiendo que su aliento templado sería como otra caricia más sobre esa sensible piel. Entonces, tras varias respiraciones más, se lamió los labios para luego pasar la lengua por esa zona tan íntima de Jensen.

La caricia abarcó desde los testículos hasta su entrada, que se contrajo necesitando más. Misha, lo supo, lo conocía demasiado bien, por eso comenzó a trabajar sobre su entrada, lamiendo los rosados pliegues y lubricándolos bien.

Jensen se mordió el labio inferior ahogando un gemido. Los estímulos estaban tomando posesión de su cuerpo haciéndole pedazos. Algo muy fuerte estaba naciendo dentro de él, como una ola gigante, como un centenar de mariposas aleteando furiosas a la vez. Necesitaba gruñir en voz alta, pero no lo haría hasta que no le dieran permiso para hacerlo, y Misha parecía estar demasiado ocupado para decir nada.

Con las palmas de las manos abiertas, abarcando gran parte de sus nalgas, Misha las mantenía separadas para tener un mejor acceso a donde él quería. Sabía que Jensen estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo conteniéndose, y eso tenía que premiarlo; se levantó y caminó hasta ponerse a su lado para ayudarle a recuperar la postura.

—Buen chico —susurró, para luego besarle de nuevo y que probara su propio sabor. Las feromonas de Jensen eran muy sutiles pero tan intensas que, cuando se excitaba, su piel desprendía un olor y un sabor almizclado entre dulce y salado, increíblemente sexy y provocativo para el paladar de Misha —. Ahora date la vuelta.

Jensen obedeció en el acto, girándose tal y como le había dicho.

Misha caminó hacia la nevera de la habitación y metió la mano en un cubo metálico, agarró el hielo, y caminó de vuelta hacia él. Sin mediar palabra y sin avisar de lo que iba a hacer, agarró la erección de Jensen y frotó el hielo, apartándose segundos más tarde para no quemarle la piel.

Jensen se tragó un gruñido, esta vez de disconformidad, notando cómo la hinchazón iba perdiendo fuerza a causa del frío. No entendía el propósito de Misha, pero no iba a preguntarle. Si algo había aprendido de Misha era que siempre mantenía todo bajo control, sabiendo lo que hacía en todo momento.

Cuando logró su objetivo, que era bajar la erección de Jensen a su tamaño normal, Misha soltó el hielo dentro de un vaso vacío, volvió de nuevo hacia la nevera, y volvió a meter la mano dentro de cubo de metal.

Lo que fuera que cogió, abarcaba gran parte de su puño. Jensen no podía ver qué era y se moría de ganas por saber cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

—Levanta la cabeza y mira al techo. Si me desobedeces serás castigado duramente.

Jensen obedeció, claro que lo hizo, porque ya había experimentado en sus propias carnes los castigos de Misha y no le apetecía volver a revivirlo, al menos no tan pronto.

Misha lo había observado, complacido por la rápida respuesta de Jensen. Luego abrió la mano y miró el juguetito que tenía sobre la palma; una jaula para el pene de acero inoxidable. Llevaba mucho queriendo usar alguna, y al fin ese día había llegado; la abrió y se la puso con cuidado, colocando los testículos en su sitio y comprobando que todo estaba correcto. Luego cerró el juguete dejándole aprisionado dentro. Había diferentes modelos y él había tenido que elegir el más grande porque, otra cosa no, pero Jensen no era precisamente pequeño. Cerró el pequeño candado que traía en la parte superior y metió la llave, que era igual de pequeña que el candado, en la boca.

La tortura de estar ahí encerrado consistía en no poder empalmarse, en saber que otra persona tenía el control sobre ti, en mandar cuándo te empalmabas y cuándo no. Era un cinturón de castidad para hombres en toda regla, y al fin Misha se había hecho con uno para probarlo.

—Muy bien, Jensen —lo elogió —. Tengo un chico muy obediente y sumiso que hace todo lo que le dice su amo.

Las palabras de Misha comenzaron a hacer efecto en Jensen y su erección comenzó a crecer. Solo quedaban unos centímetros de separación entre el glande y el tope de la jaula, así que no podría llegar muy lejos. Para comprobarlo, Misha volvió a la carga. Ésta vez dio un rodeo alrededor de Jensen, observándole lo bien que le quedaba el juguete.

—Mírame —le ordenó.

Jensen obedeció, no atreviéndose a bajar ni un milímetro más la cabeza y se centró en Misha, que aún llevaba puesto los vaqueros, una camiseta gris e iba descalzo.

—¿Ves lo que me haces cuando me complaces? —Misha se llevó una mano a su entrepierna y se agarró la erección con la mano. Aunque seguía vestido, era más que evidente de que estaba empalmado —. Cuando eres un buen chico y obedeces a la primera, puedes tener de mí todo lo que quieras, hasta chupármela. ¿Te gustaría algo así, Jensen? ¿Te gustaría meterte mi polla en la boca y que te la follara hasta que ya no pudieras más? Tienes permiso para hablar.

—Sí —jadeó, incapaz de decir nada más. Tenía la mirada fija en los dedos largos de Misha, que se acariciaban sobre la tela, deseando ser él el que hiciera eso —. Por favor.

La ropa interior de Misha se pegó algo más a su piel cuando su glande se humedeció. Antes de seguir hablando tuvo que carraspear para controlar la voz.

—Separa las piernas un poco, pon las manos sobre los muslos e inclínate.

Sí.

Jensen obedeció gustoso. Necesitaba que siguiera con él, que dieran un paso más, que lo follara hasta que no le quedara aire en los pulmones. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para sentir una de las manos de Misha sobre su entrada unida a una sensación pegajosa y resbaladiza. Cuando Misha deslizó un dedo por su estrecho canal, casi lanzó un suspiro de alivio, pero el deleite duró poco cuando el dedo de Misha abandonó su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes lo que es es el figging, Jensen? Responde.

—No —y era verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Le extrañaba mucho que si Misha sabía sobre el tema, no se lo hubiera dicho antes porque solía compartir ese tipo de información con él.

Misha sonrió antes de comenzar con la explicación.

—El figging consiste en insertar eltallo pelado de la raíz del jengibre en el ano o en cualquier otro orificio del cuerpo. Como sabes, el jengibre suelta un aceite algo picante y lo usaban en la antigua Grecia como método de castigo para las esclavas —Misha, que se había acercado a la mesa, había comenzado a pelar y a dar forma uno de esos tallos. Cuando terminó, se volvió para mirar a Jensen —. Te mueres por probarlo, ¿verdad?

Jensen decidió no pensar. ¿Cuánto picaba esa cosa?

—Camina hacia el borde del jakuzzi, sin mirar hacia abajo, solo al frente, Jensen. Arrodíllate sobre el borde, separa las piernas, y mete los brazos en el agua —pulió algo más el tallo que tenía el largo y el grosor de dos de sus dedos, y lo miró —. Espérame allí.

Una vez más, Jensen obedeció sin cuestionar nada. En ese estado no se pensaba, se actuaba, y las órdenes de Misha eran un regalo para él. Ese era el juego y así disfrutaban ambos. Cuando llegó al borde del jakuzzi cumplió con el mandato.

Misha llegó tras él poco después. Traía los dedos de la mano izquierda untadas con abundante lubricante. Acarició la entrada de Jensen y deslizó un dedo dentro, comprobando lo estrecho y prieto que estaba.

El jakuzzi debía de tener algún sensor o quizás lo habían dejado programado, porque el agua comenzó a moverse, haciendo burbujas y pequeñas olas.

Jensen cerró los ojos, extasiado por el dedo de Misha que tan bien lo conocía moviéndose dentro de él. Levantó las caderas y arremetió contra él, buscando más profundidad y un ritmo mayor. A veces Misha le ordenaba que no se moviera, pero hoy no había dicho nada, así que podía hacerlo, ¿no? Siguió rotando las caderas, echándose de atrás hacia delante, profundizando ese dedo que todo lo que podía, follándose a sí mismo.

Había muchas cosas que ponían a Misha a mil, y una de ellas era ver a Jensen tan necesitado y perdido, suplicando que lo follaran de la manera que fuera. Aprovechó que volvía a retirar las caderas para empalarse de nuevo para acercar la raíz de jengibre. Con la lubricación que le había aplicado antes era más que suficiente y estaba perfectamente preparado para algo más de grosor.

Jensen no se esperaba aún esa intrusión, tomándole por sorpresa el aumento de tamaño y la textura, que era algo más rígida que los dedos de Misha. No tuvo tiempo de nada más cuando un escozor que iba subiendo demasiado rápido de intensidad le calentó el trasero. Apretó los dientes y contuvo el aliento, pensando que así rebajaría el dolor, pero no fue así.

—Ponte de pie, Jensen —esperó a que cumpliera la orden para salir—. Ahora métete en el jakuzzi, arrodíllate, y siéntate sobre tus piernas. Levanta los brazos y coloca las manos sobre el respaldar negro. Agárralo —volvió a esperar porque Jensen iba cumpliendo lo que iba diciendo —. Y no podrás soltarlo, ni volverte hasta que yo regrese de la ducha. Tampoco podrás hablar ni maldecir, solo gemir. ¿He sido claro?

Jensen asintió. Le había dicho que no podía hablar, así que respondió de la única manera que podía en ese momento. Se le había incrementado la respiración y el escozor, ahora aderezado con las burbujas del yakuzzi.

—El picor inicial dura entre dos y cinco minutos, pero esa sensación va a durar durante casi treinta minutos, hasta que se vaya secando el aceite del tallo, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si está en agua, quizás tarde algo más en dejar de hacer efecto, ¿no?

Hijo de puta.

Jensen volvió a apretar los dientes. También apretó el trasero, haciendo que el escozor fuera algo más intenso. No lo hizo a propósito porque fue un acto reflejo muscular, lo que provocó que gimiera desesperado.

Misha no se había movido aún del sitio. Seguía observándole sin haberse movido ni un ápice.

—¿Te he dicho que si aprietas los músculos del ano, la sensación se vuelve más intensa? —le faltó soltar una carcajada siniestra para hacer el comentario más mezquino —. Pero, si me obedeces y haces todo lo que te he dicho, tu actitud será recompensada.

Jensen había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar la situación. Varias arruguitas aparecieron sobre su piel, confiriéndole madurez y carisma a esa perfecta cara.

Sin decir nada más, Misha caminó hacia el baño que estaba al lado del jakuzzi. No cerró la puerta, para poder observar a Jensen desde la ducha. No quería quitarle el ojo de encima, no porque no se fiara de él, sino porque le complacía observarle. Verle desde cierta distancia, aguantando estoico el dolor, cumpliendo las órdenes que le habían dado, decía mucho de él.

Misha sabía de buena mano que la raíz de jengibre picaba mucho, muchísimo, porque antes de dárselo a Jensen lo había probado consigo mismo. Jamás experimentaría con él si no lo habría probado antes en su propia persona. Nunca pondría la vida de Jensen en peligro, y antes de saber si algo iba a gustarle o si no iba a soportarlo, primero debía de probarlo para asegurarse bien. Reconocía que picaba, pero Jensen podía superarlo sin problemas. Además, si lo lograba, tendría una buena recompensa.

 

 

Jensen tenía los ojos llorosos. Tuvo que parpadear furiosamente varias veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas que se le habían formado en el lagrimal. El dolor era muy intenso y el agua no ayudaba en absoluto a rebajarlo. Sospechaba que era todo lo contrario. Tomó una bocanada de aire con la boca y la retuvo durante unos segundos para luego soltarla, intentando liberar así la tensión que sentía. Todo había comenzado a darle vueltas, pero no se rendiría, no diría la palabra de seguridad que ambos tenían establecida porque sabía que si Misha había elegido ese castigo para él, era porque lo consideraba digno, y no iba a defraudarle por nada del mundo.

No se había dado cuenta, pero tenía todos los músculos en tensión. Abrió los ojos y se vio los brazos marcados, agarrando con fuerza el respaldar de cuero negro del jakuzzi. Estar sentado sobre sus propias piernas era incómodo, pero nada en comparación con lo que estaba experimentando su trasero. Apretó los dientes y jadeó en voz alta, logrando así relajarse un poco.

—Buen chico —Misha había salido de la ducha y se había acercado silenciosamente a él. No podía quitar los ojos de él, maravillado del aguante y de la entereza de Jensen. Iba desnudo, preparado para meterse en el yakuzzi con él. No iba a esperar mas, no quería —. Incorpórate.

Inmediatamente Jensen se alzó, quedándose de rodillas, con el agua burbujeante a la altura de sus redondeadas nalgas.

Misha se metió en el agua, observando la maravillosa escena. Tenía tantas cosas en mente, quería hacer tantas cosas, que durante un segundo se bloqueó decidiendo qué era lo que realmente deseaba en ese momento. Entonces solo una prevaleció sobre todas las demás; quería follarse a Jensen aun sabiendo que el aceite del jengibre le afectaría también a él.

Alargó una mano y le acarició la zona lumbar. Jensen tenía los músculos aún contraídos. Echó un vistazo a su erección y la pobre luchaba enjaulada por poder expandirse.

—Échate hacia delante —esperó a que Jensen obedeciera y le acarició las nalgas mientras tanto, luego extrajo con cuidado el tallo del jengibre y lo dejó a un lado —. Date la vuelta, siéntate y relájate. Ahora puedes mirarte.

Jensen lo hizo; se dio la vuelta en el agua y apoyó la espalda en el borde del jakuzzi. El respaldar negro quedó a la altura del cuello. Podía haber echado la cabeza hacia atrás y haber descansado levemente, pero se moría por ver qué le había colocado Misha un rato atrás.

Tuvo que elevar las caderas y sobresalir del agua para verse por encima de las burbujas. Durante un segundo no comprendió qué era aquello hasta que se vio completamente enjaulado y sin posibilidad alguna de expandirse. Con razón se sentía así; nervioso y necesitado, y nada tenía que ver la raíz de jengibre.

 

Después de haberle dado tiempo para que se observara, Misha, que se había arrodillado a su lado, gateó hasta colocarse entre sus piernas, agarró las piernas de Jensen, se las separó y las levantó, haciendo que el hombre se deslizara irremediablemente hacia abajo llegándole al agua por el cuello.

Sin más preámbulos, Misha dobló las rodillas quedando sentado sobre sus piernas, las separó, y pasó las de Jensen por encima de sus muslos para rodearse las caderas con él. Sin poderlo evitar, Jensen se hundió levemente al no tener parte de su apoyo en el agua, porque el trasero se le había quedado levantado. Misha estiró el brazo y lo agarró por detrás del cuello, dándole vuelta al collar de cuero que le había puesto antes y dejando la argolla hacia delante. Enganchó un dedo y tiró de él para que no se hundiera. Acto seguido el cuerpo de Jensen salió a flote.

Hacerlo en el agua era algo complicado, pero no imposible. Con la otra mano que tenía libre, Misha se guió hacia la entrada de Jensen y la rozó con el glande sin llegar a entrar. Había elegido bien el lubricante resistente al agua, dándole la seguridad de que no le haría daño.

Presionó con un poco de maña y comenzó a entrar en él. Su erección era bastante más grande que la raíz de jengibre, así que lo hizo con cuidado, esperando que los músculos contraídos de Jensen se adaptaran a él.

La respiración de Jensen se contrajo y él paró en seco, notando el anillo muscular del ano de Jensen apretarle el glande. Sentía un ligero cosquilleo, un picor que iba subiendo de intensidad. Sabía que era los restos del aceite del jengibre. Lo había probado en su propio trasero, en ningún sitio más. Hoy iba a descubrir una experiencia nueva. Apretó él también los dientes y miró a Jensen, que tenía la mandíbula en tensión y la cabeza apenas fuera del agua. No podía estar cómodo así y eso le preocupó.

—Sube los brazos y agárrate al metal del espaldar.

Jensen obedeció. Palpó guiándose por el tacto. Tocó primero el cuero y luego bajó las manos para encontrar los dos metales cilíndricos y agarrarse a ellos. Así era muchísimo más cómodo y no tenía la sensación de hundirse sino todo lo contrario; su torso y parte de sus caderas salían a flote, y si hacía fuerza con los brazos, se elevaba del agua.

Misha le soltó del aro metálico del collar sabiendo ahora que no iba a hundirse. Jensen estaba tan atractivo, con los labios separados respirando a través de ellos, los ojos vidriosos y las pecas descaradas que parecían cobrar vida sobre su piel.

—Jensen. Por tu buen comportamiento te has ganado diez segundos de libertad, donde podrás decir lo que quieras y como quieras sin temer por mis represalias —añadió —. Todo lo que digas no lo tomaré en consideración. Puedes comenzar.

Jensen tomó aire, llenando los pulmones gran parte de su capacidad y esperó un par de segundos, quizás intentando aclarar las ideas. Misha lo observaba, imaginando que estaba buscando la palabra más potente para describir la putada que le había hecho hoy poniéndole el cinturón de castidad y metiéndole el tallo del jengibre por el culo, pero no, se equivocaba, y las palabras que Jensen promulgó lo dejaron totalmente fuera de juego.

—Te quiero —jadeó. A pesar de haber cogido suficiente oxígeno, el corazón le iba a mil y le costaba controlar sus emociones —. Te quiero, Mish, y no sé qué haría sin ti. Es cierto que me vuelves loco, que durante el día me crispas, me exasperas, me tocas la moral de una manera insospechada, pero no hay nadie más en este maldito mundo que se asemeje a ti. Es imposible, no la hay. —Había estado mirando el agua hasta que levantó la mirada para centrarla en esos ojos azules —. Eres único, Misha, y eres mío.

En respuesta a sus palabras, Misha adelantó las caderas y lo penetró hasta el fondo, hasta que ya no pudo más, hasta que la voz de Jensen murió al final de su garganta. Sin mediar palabra comenzó a follarle, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo haciendo chapotear el agua a su alrededor. Jensen pensaba que iba a morir en la gloria por la sensación y por la frustración al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba que lo dejara libre, empalmarse, dejar a su cuerpo que se expresara.

Misha se llevó dos dedos a la boca y sacó la pequeña llave de la jaula que había guardado en las encías. La metió en el candado y lo abrió, dejando a Jensen en libertad.

Jensen jadeó extasiado por la sensación de sentirse libre y de ser follado por Misha.

El leve picor que había dejado el jengibre apenas fue ya apreciado, necesitados como estaban el uno del otro. El cuerpo de Misha chocaba contra el de Jensen, haciéndole navegar sobre las olas, hundiéndose a veces cuando no podía soportar más esa indescriptible sensación.

Un gruñido apagado y seco, procedente del fondo de la garganta de Misha anunció que iba a correrse en cuestión de segundos. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Jensen agarrándose al respaldar de cuero negro, poniendo en tensión los músculos de su cuerpo y forzando sus fuertes bíceps. Tirando de su cuerpo, movía las caderas saliendo y entrando de Jensen incrementando los envites, hundiéndose todo lo que podía en él. Agachó la cabeza mientras Jensen estiraba el cuello. Esa fue su oportunidad de morderle en esa sensible zona, lo que hizo reaccionar a Jensen, que se agitó debajo de su cuerpo, corriéndose al sentir los dientes sobre su piel mientras se dejaba ir hacia un mundo del que no quería regresar jamás.

 

 

 

Durante unos minutos, el sonido de las burbujas unido al leve motor del jakuzzi fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación. Ambos se habían quedado unidos, abrazados, y mecidos por las pequeñas olas en ese paraíso particular que se habían montado.

Misha fue el primero en reaccionar; se incorporó y se puso de pie tirando de Jensen tras él para levantarle también. Sin soltarle de la mano, lo guió tras de sí hasta que salieron fuera del jakuzzi. Le paso una toalla enorme sobre los hombros y se abrazó a su pecho, quedando él también dentro de ese cálido refugio. Jensen había cerrado los brazos a su alrededor para que ambos estuvieran unidos con una misma toalla. Comenzaron a besarse con ganas, usando la lengua, dándose pequeños tirones de los labios y bebiendo el uno del otro. No existía el tiempo para ellos, no importaba nada más, únicamente ellos dos y la pasión que sentían.

Cuando estuvieron secos y saciados, al menos por el momento de sus labios, Misha dejó la toalla sobre el suelo y los guió a ambos hacia la cama, la destapó y se metieron dentro. No dio tiempo a colocar bien las sábanas cuando los dos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

 

 

 

 

 

La alarma del teléfono de Jensen comenzó a sonar y a vibrar sobre la mesita de noche. Jensen abrió un ojo, luego el otro, y estiró el brazo para apagar esa condenada cosa. Luego se quedó en silencio y a oscuras en la habitación, planteándose si levantarse ya o darse la vuelta, acurrucarse junto a Misha, y seguir durmiendo un rato más.

—Vamos a perder el avión, y si no aparecemos mañana a rodar, es posible que nos fusilen.

La voz de Misha, ronca y áspera a esa hora tan temprana, sonó a su lado como si fuera su Pepito Grillo particular.

—Lo sé —gruñó Jensen. Se desperezó y las agujetas de muchos de los músculos de su cuerpo le hicieron recordar el juego del día anterior. Se dio la vuelta y se puso cara a cara frente a Misha, ambos apoyados sobre la almohada en el centro de la cama. No se veían porque aún estaba oscuro, pero no les hacía falta —. Tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer.

Misha asintió, pensando que el castigo del jengibre había sido demasiado para él.

—No lo volveré a hacer. Te lo prometo.

Jensen gruñó complacido, agradeciendo que no tuviera que pelear con él para que entrara en razón.

—Es demasiado arriesgado, Misha. Llegas a tragarte la llave de esa maldita jaula y te juro que soy capaz de meterte el puño por la boca hasta llegar al estómago con tal de recuperar esa maldita cosa.

Misha no pudo controlarse y lanzó una carcajada de las suyas, franca y sincera. Él preocupado por si el jengibre había sido demasiado para él, y resulta que Jensen quería reñirle por otra cosa. Cuando se calmó, le respondió para apaciguar su preocupación.

—Tranquilo, la próxima vez dejaré la llave en un lugar donde puedas verla, pero no puedas alcanzarla.

Esa simple frase fue más que suficiente para que la erección de Jensen, aún cansada por el ajetreo del día anterior, cabeceara adquiriendo algo de tamaño.

—Bien —fue todo lo que atinó a responder.

Misha no iba a dejar ahí la conversación porque sabía que una vez salieran de esa cama y pusieran rumbo a Vancouver, el momento habría pasado y quedaría en el olvido.

—Me gustaría hablar de tus palabras de ayer, Jensen, si es que te acuerdas de ellas, porque quizás entre tanto chupito no eras consciente de lo que decías.

Jensen se tensó ligeramente. Era cierto que estaba algo achispado por el alcohol, pero se necesitaba mucha más gasolina para tumbarle. Se acordaba absolutamente de todo, palabra por palabra, y lo fácil hubiera sido levantarse e ignorarle, o mentirle diciéndole que no recordaba nada, pero era Misha, _su_ Misha, y por él haría cualquier cosa, hasta hablar de cosas que le costaba admitir.

—Es lo que siento —se sinceró —. No sé si fue el mejor momento para decirlas, pero salieron solas. Quizás porque necesitaba que las escucharas.

Misha lo escuchaba serio en la oscuridad, atento a sus palabras.

—Si te he incomodado, o te he hecho sentir...

Misha no le dio tiempo a terminar cuando lo cortó.

—Yo también te quiero, Jensen, lo sabes porque creo que te lo he demostrado muchas veces, pero nunca está de más decirlo —esbozó una ligera mueca —. Te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Sí —respondió de inmediato.

Jensen se acercó mucho a él hasta casi rozar sus labios con los suyos.

—¿Hasta llevar algo que ambos conocemos metido en el trasero hasta llegar a Vancouver?

Misha sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí. Hasta eso.

Jensen se incorporó de un salto.

—Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo. Un avión nos espera —tiró de él hasta que lo tuvo a su lado de pie junto al colchón y lo besó con fuerza —, y tu trasero también.

Dándole una nalgada que resonó por toda la habitación, fue caminando hacia el baño no sin antes coger de la mesa un trozo de jengibre.

Iba a ser un vuelo muy entretenido.

 

 

FIN


End file.
